The present invention relates to a knife sheath and, more particularly, to a knife sheath that passively removes abrasive dust and sand to maintain a sharp blade edge.
Conventional knife sheaths, whether made from leather, metal or plastic, all are designed to hold a knife and protect the edge from exposure for safe carry. These knife holding systems (sheaths) are designed around a traditional system that is basically a flat pocket. The same opening that the knife is inserted and removed from allows sand (abrasives) into the blade storage area of the sheath, creating an abrasive blade storage area.
Present military troops in a desert environment have difficulty maintaining a sharp edge on their knives due to the fine gritty sand collecting in their knife sheaths. The removal and reinsertion of a knife blade from conventional knife sheaths abrades the knife edge, dulling it. In addition, these conventional closed sheaths are not easily cleanable.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved knife sheath that does not collect debris, can be easily cleaned and helps keep a knife stored in the sheath sharp and ready to use.